


Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

by The_Ash_Phoenix_24



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Asmodeus (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Hell Torture, Hunter Claire Novak, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Kidnapping, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nice Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Winchesters meet Lucifer Morningstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ash_Phoenix_24/pseuds/The_Ash_Phoenix_24
Summary: When the Winchesters and Castiel are accidentally transported to a world neither are familiar with they find a new source strong enough to help them save their world, they are sent to Lucifer Morningstar who must choose whether to help them or to let the Winchester's world burn ash.





	Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my very first Supernatural and Lucifer TV series crossover and fiction. Really, guys, I'm planning on an actual Destiel fanfiction here but this one really got to me. I had no choice but to start on it, it wouldn't let me forget it or archive it for later. So be kind and don't forget to give me lots of kudos.

They felt their insides turn and burn at the same time. Everything turned blue, black and white all at the same time. Nothing seemed to be making sense. They could hear something but then it felt like nothing. Their ears began to ring louder, louder and louder until the ringing stopped. Then a thud followed the voices begun again.

“Who the hell are you?” A voice asked, it sounded British and angry. Neither Dean, Castiel nor Sam reacted. It seemed whatever Rowena did to them, sent them somewhere. Dean was pissed he had plans to skin her alive the next chance he got, the very same day they returned “Again, who the hell are you people?”

Finally, their vision came back, what greeted them was an angry and pissed off looking man who had fire in his eyes. He looked ready to murder them and that worried them. The first person who fully came back to their senses was Castiel. Both Winchester brothers credited that to him being an angel. Castiel ignored the man’s waiting question for his own “Where are we?”

The question seemed to make the stranger see red, Dean thought if they see smoke coming out of his ears they would be dead by now.

“Right now in my living room,” the reply was sarcastic laced with being annoyed. The stranger hated strangers inside his private chambers, he wondered how they walked right past him unless it was another of his father’s gifts.

Castiel nodded, “Yes but where are we?”

The stranger deflated, “Los Angeles, the city of Angeles, 2018 and in my living room.”

Sam seemed to process the information much faster than his brother, “How the hell did we get here?”

The stranger rolled his eyes, “You dropped down from heaven and then ruined my living room table. Now that all of you have your senses, at least I hope. I’ll ask again who are you?”

They all stared at each other, “Dean and Sam Winchester,” Dean finally spoke up still regaining some of his missing sense, “and that’s Castiel.”

The silence was deafening, the stranger wondered if they were waiting for him to react. He stood there enjoying the silence until finally he broke it. He would have loved to stretch the mystery for just a few more seconds until he felt like there was nothing left. “That was my cue to react, wasn’t it?” The stranger grinned pleased at the sight before him, to him it seemed the three men who appeared out of nowhere expected him to know them by name or something. That fascinated him in ways no one could imagine. He wondered how far he could play. He loved to play, “I’m Lucifer Morningstar!"

Everyone’s eyes bugged out which brought a huge grin to his face, “Lucifer?”

Aside from the fact that he could not only see and smell fear, he knew these boys knew him personally. Only those who knew him personally ever reacted like that, it made him curious at the extent of their knowledge.

“Yeah, have we met before?” He was curious because the fear spoke volumes not to mention the eyes bugging out. He would have remembered these boys. Lucifer Morningstar never forgot a face unless something drastic had happened which never happened.

Dean wanted to flee, they were trying to avoid him and now here they were in the middle of it. Yes, it was true this Lucifer seemed different but something was strange and he didn’t want to stick around to find out what.

“Lucifer?”

“Say it, don’t wear it out.” Lucifer grinned devilishly.

Lucifer stared at the three until he caught who they called Castiel. He grinned as he walked towards him, ignoring the Winchesters and look of death coming from Dean. Lucifer wondered what that was about but he filed it away for later. He could smell something in waves coming from Castiel. He could see something. Something that called to him, he circled Castiel like prey until he stood behind him. He sensed Dean tense. Lucifer smirked. Jealousy?

The first whiff was intoxicating and familiar “You’re an angel, Castiel.”

Everyone froze.

No one said a word.

You could cut the tension with a knife.

“Well don’t all speak at once,” Lucifer walked around Castiel towards the liquor cabinet, he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Dean sighed he looked at everyone before he looked at Lucifer, “How did you know?”

He took a sip off his whiskey before he could reply to that ridiculous question but then again what could he expect from a human “For one he smells like innocence…purity,” he grinned at the Winchester’s confusion but Castiel looked unfazed. “Also the halo on his head. Naked to the human eyes except for angels and their uncommon mates, you understand, Dean.”

“Who are you? Really?” Sam asked.

He grinned brighter than the sun itself “Lucifer Morningstar at your service.” He said, “How did you get here?”

“Rowena, a witch she sent us here. She was supposed to send us to the bunker but instead she screwed us, again.” Sam told the devil, he believed the man to be THE Lucifer except he was different…this one wasn’t a dick. Sam saw an opportunity.

“Who are you running from?” He asked in curiosity. The only reason someone needed a witch was when they were running.

“You…well your demons, and your Prince. He and us we’ve been fighting. After your disappeared, you know… our you. Another one of your Prince’s took over the throne. He’s worse than Crowley.” Dean said frankly all he wanted to do was stick a very sharp knife inside Rowena for this. He wanted to go home and kill Asmodeus.

Lucifer was astonished, he knew of his Princes and the Knights of Hell and he knew that none of them would dream of betraying him. They all knew what he did to those who disobeyed or those who betrayed him.

“Well as you can see my Knights and Prince’s are still where they belong. None of them would dream of betraying me.” Lucifer told them “Now who is this Crowley? I assume he is a demon.”

“He was the King of Hell before your Prince of Hell took it.” Castiel replied. It was weird for the angel, to be in the presence of Lucifer and yet he wasn’t trying to kill them or bargain for their lives. It made all of this uncomfortable in so many ways.

“We need a way home,” Dean said. No way in hell did he ever think he would ever ask the devil himself for help. No way and now there he was at the devils' mercy. Dean had a lot to process a lot to process the fact that this man, this man that stood before them was the complete opposite to the one they knew. The dick that had no soul it was kind of ironic really “Will you help us?”

Before Lucifer could reply, he heard loud footsteps and a bang. He knew who it was before she walked inside, “LUCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFER!” Maze bellowed inside the penthouse walking inside searching for the devil. “LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCIFER!” She bellowed again.

“What Mazikeen?” Lucifer replied.

A very annoyed demon appeared, “Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Linda?”

“Tell you what, Maze?”

Maze stared daggers at him “About hell, Lucifer, and about Cain and about Abel and the fact that I’m a goddamn demon, Lucifer. Why? You told her you’re THE Devil.”

Lucifer thought for a second “She’s my therapist, Maze. I told her the truth. I didn’t know you two were such good friends and you’re not only a demon. You’re my army General.” he reminded her.

Maze rolled her eyes finally noticing the three man, “Who the hell are they?”

“Friends.” Lucifer blurted it out.

“You have an angel as a friend? Since when?” She inquired looking at him suspiciously, “The hunters, are they your friends too?” Maze grinned.

“How?” Dean asked.

Maze shook her head clearly annoyed at the stupid question “Didn’t he just tell you I'm a demon. I know an angel when I see one, anyway I’m going hunting. I’ll be back in a couple of days.” she smirked “Call if its an emergency but if not don’t bother."

“How much does being a bounty hunter pay?” Lucifer asked.

“It’s not about the money, Lucifer. It’s about the hunt. You won’t let us return back to hell so I need something to keep me busy before I die of boredom “ Maze said, “I miss home, Lucifer. I know I’m supposed to be by your side but I miss home.” She said before she walked out without a second glance.


End file.
